digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RikaRyuki13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ryudamon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 16:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Don't change official spellings for fanmade ones. 17:49, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Second warning. Also, it's against the rules to remove messages made by other people from talk pages. 20:36, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you clarify what's your proof? Our proof is the fact that the spellings we use are the ones actually used in official materials like Digimon Masters (English names) and the Digimon Reference Book (Japanese names). ::Here are the official Japanese names: Ryudamon, Ginryumon, Hisyaryumon, and Ouryumon. The English names come from Digimon Masters, and you would have to contact and for proof since they're the ones who checked those. ::Also, can you answer here? It's better that the entire conversation be held in a single place so it's easier for others to read later. Having to jump from one page to another all the time would be confusing. 20:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I have done a lot of research and even found a picture, proving of my findings and yet I can't show you my proof, which comes from a well known and popular Digimon game: GDMO. I don't wish to be threatened and I don't want any issues. I just want to share my knowledge and information I know about Digimon. If you have a issue with me, please message me through Facebook. I placed up my Facebook link up, so no one has to see arguments. If I could show you my proof if I could, I would, but I can't due to that I am not allowed to share any of my Digimon photos here. If you don't really want me around, just say so. ::Sorry if I made you feel threatened, that was not my intention. ::You can upload your pictures somewhere else and post a link here. ::GDMO is the Digimon Masters I was talking about. I guess Kryten or Lanate will have to clarify our source, since I don't know any other official English-language publication that has them appear, and I'm not the one who put our current spellings up. ::Ryo205 isn't reading you posts (I think), and hasn't edited in this Wiki for a long time. The welcome message you see above is an automated message that every user receives after their first edit. Every Wiki does this. 21:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Like I said I did feel threatened and those links you have me, I can't read them due to they are in Japanese and I am a American here. I been watching Digimon since it aired here and will say my only reason for removing your message before cause it seemed like a threat and the one you gave me made me feel mad and all. If you can show me where I can post my proof I will, but if you have a Facebook account I can send it to you through a messenger and with Ryo I received a message from him today, greeting me to this wiki and thanked me for editing the Ryuudamon file. I just have great passion for Ryuudamon and his evolution lines due to that I do have Digimon OC characters and one of them has a Ryuudamon and I found that Ryuudamon was spelled like that before the other spelling. I prefer to talk over arguing and will say already been insulted for my knowledge by one person already. Just tell me how I can get you the picture I have, which contains his whole evolution line. :I think I found the image you mean. Is it this one? :Looking again, I think we're using the Digimon Battle spelling, but I would need someone else to confirm it to me. Battle came before Masters, which per our rules means Battle s name takes priority over GDMO's. :Those pages in Japanese I linked, they have the Digimon's name written in English on them. Read with more attention, please. :About Ryo205, like I said, that message didn't actually come from him. The welcome message says it's from him, but it was actually sent by a robot. Every Wiki does this, I think. If you go to the talk pages of other users, everyone has an identical message, save a few exceptions that I don't know why they're exceptions (like ), and users that have at least one talk page archive. 21:49, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Never was able to play Digimon Battle and didn't really get to play a lot of the Digimon games due to the systems they required and they were not available where I was at the time. The only Digimon game I have in my procession is Digimon World 4 for the Gamecube. So I have no clue what Digimon Battle is about or played it due to where I have lived. Like I said I don't want to cause issues, but the spelling of Ryuudamon I know is how I am use to it and yes that's the picture. I have it on my PC and will say instead of threatening me, please talk to me or message me through Facebook, so we don't end up getting others involved. I was taught it was better to walk away from a fight then to stay and have issues build up. Also I didn't know about the robot thing that goes on here. I just want to share my knowledge of Digimon, that's why I joined, but if my knowledge is a issue. Let me know and you can delete me. I was scolded and scuffed cause only myself and some others out there use this spelling of Ryuudamon and I just don't want issues at all with anyone. ::I'm not threatening you, you're just misinterpreting it. ::If the topic is stuff related to Digimon Wiki, it should be discussed in this instead of somewhere else. ::And it's still against the rules to remove other people's messages from talk pages. If you want the messages to go away, you should put them in an archive and link to the archive in this talk page, like done here. If you want, I can help you with setting up the archive. 00:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC)/22:48, December 15, 2015 (Brasília, summer time) :::We're using the names from the Digimon Collectible Card Game. Digimon Battle and Masters were released after the card game, and are not anime episodes, so they would not replace the DCCG names. Instead, they would be listed as "additional names" in the infobox. 02:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I actually overrode Hisyarumon with Hisyaryumon from Heroes!. And by our own naming scheme, we usually place VG over card games. Lanate (talk) 02:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Wasn't aware of that. That's fine, but since Battle and Masters are not part of the original Japanese publications, would they be secondary to Heroes!? 03:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Would agree to that; non-Japanese games get a slightly lower rating. Uh, I can't actually confirm that Ryudamon appeared in the English DBO actually. I'm trawling through DBO's archived website right now to get a name confirmation. Lanate (talk) 03:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC)